undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette Rosas (ALRTF)
4 Non Blondes - What's Up? Yvette Rosas is a character in A Long Road to Fortune. Backstory Yvette was born as a Rosas, powerful people in Tecpan due to their economic state. Yvette's family owned quite a few businesses in Tecpan, including a pool restaurant outside of her home. Growing up Yvette showed little interest in sports and focused more on studying and reading, becoming a true academic. These academic tendencies also meddled with her own logic, transforming her into a honest yet cold girl but never an elitist. Her personality mixed and matched with that of another peer, Fausto Orbe, who would grow up closely to Yvette and form a platonic relationship with her. Yvette remained the top student in all of her classes, outranking every one of her peers up until high school, were she seemed to have found an intellectual equal in the reformed Ashton. This caused her to spark a rivalry of sorts with the boy, much to his unawareness. Eventually though, Yvette warmed up to him. Pre-Apocalypse Yvette was enjoying a relaxing sunday with Liza, Mimi, Fausto, Lucas, and Ashton, her circle of friends. Yvette attempted to cheer the gloomy Ashton up by reassuring him that he made the right decision in choosing to stay home and prep for an upcoming physics competition rather than leave on vacation with his parents. The peace was cut short however, as a gunfight between the law and the cartel broke out in their midst. Yvette and Ashton quickly formulated a plan of escape, which ultimately led her and most of her friends to safety. Post-Apocalypse In the early stages of the apocalypse, school was still in session and despite the cannibalistic warnings all around the world, Yvette did not afford to miss a day of school, dragging Fausto along with her. Class was cut short however when a few infected wondered into the school and as a result, caused a riot to break out within it. Yvette and Fausto quickly went to seek refuge in the schools directory, which had been emptied out of people. The duo waited for hours until two more men, the school principal Mr. Zarez and third year student Curly, arrived to tak refuge as well, bringing food with them. As Yvette and Fausto collected the remainder of the food, she saved Fausto from a close call with two infected. Chapter 2 Yvette, along with Fausto, make a reapperance in the second chapter of the story. Having been prisoners in the school's interior for two months, both grow weary of the lifestyle. Much later, Curly awakes from his slumber and taunts the moody Fausto, causing a small fight that ultmately ends with Curly throwing Fausto's monkey wrench and smashing a window. This action causes Yvette to go near the window and retrieve the wrench, allowing a faraway Ashton to spot her. As Faust sets out to spin the water wheel, his absence becomes increasingly notable, but before she can set out to investigate, Ashton frantically knocks on the directory's door and meets her. He informs her of Fausto's whereabouts and the quartet leaves the school. Yvette is handed Ashton's gun by Fausto and proves to be an efficient shot by eliminating a decent amount of groseros, even managing to save Ashton from a mutated one. As soon as Ashton works on his plan to erradicate each nearby grosero, Yvette, Fausto, and Zarez begrudgingly leave him behind. It is later revealed that their escape was successful, as she is seen resting in one of Ashton's couches. Personalty Yvette is generally a nice person, but often struggles to be taken seriously by others due to her behavior mirroring that of an adult's rather than that of a teenagers, causing her to often erupt in frustration. He brilliant academic demeanor also gives her a deeper sense of perception and can sometimes come off as rude with her honesty. Despite this roughness, she's bound to care for her friends in spite of all the stress and frustration she faces trying to make it big in life. Killed Victims *Moderate amount of infected. Appearances Trivia *Yvette is the third of Ashton's friends to reappear after the apocalypse has started. *Yvette is Bait's fgts. **But KP made the gif so he can hit on her freely. *Actress Orazia Ianelli learned to speak fluent spanish for the role (please pretend she did). Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:NLO